


Despacito [HIATUS]

by meliora (eingelle)



Category: Tekken
Genre: Big Brothers, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Love Triangles, Protective Older Brothers, Reader-Insert, Spain, Spanish Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eingelle/pseuds/meliora
Summary: You and your big brother, Emilio, fly over to Spain to live with your aunt after your parents had decided to go on a "business trip" together for a few years. Thinking that Spain would be a great place to be, they assure you both to grow and learn of your Spanish roots. Luckily for you, your aunt owns the Rosa Flamenco, a prestigious Tablao in Barcelona, so you can atleast rest easy knowing that you'll be living in a decent place for the time being. But then along came runaway delinquent Miguel who needs a place to stay...and his sister, Ynez, is not too far away, visiting frequently.Ynez starts to fall in love with your big brother, Emilio which causes quite a stir with Miguel... Then there is Emilio who also gets quite protective whenever Miguel shows any hint of interest of you. ...Oh, and then there's Bob. He begins his journey of obtaining the perfect balance of speed, power and weight.





	1. Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first fanfic ever posted online! I greatly apologize for any grammatical errors you may find or if my writing style is too wordy (or viceversa). I'll be posting chapters up sparingly since I will be writing on a whim with my smartphone. The tone of this story will be just like Tekken, serious most of the time but will have its silly moments.
> 
> Miguel and all other Tekken characters that may appear in this story belong to their rightful owners. All minor Tekken characters that are presented in the story should not be seen as canon to original.
> 
> * El Caimán = The Alligator  
> * Cariño = Darling

**Chapter One**

**Miguel**

* * *

 

 

“Y-you wanna die punk?”

  
The sweaty teacher in blue trainers yelled at the tall young man towering over him. The teacher tried his hardest to look intimidating despite the difference in height.

  
“I-I-I have connections! D-don't you dare rat me out to the cops unless you want your family's good name to be tarnished!”

Sweat slid down his brow as he clumsily attempted to pull out his phone from his back pocket. With a disgruntled huff the tall young man landed a heavy fist to the man's dirty balding head.

  
" **I don't care what you do. Don't you dare touch my sister.** ”

  
With one last look of disdain the young man walked outside the school gym locker room.

  
“…..”

  
“……..”

  
The man dialed a number on his phone.  
The call goes through and with haggard breaths he spoke,

  
“….Get me, ...El Caimán.”

  
The large door crashes shut signaling the young man truly exiting the All-Girls School. Its harsh sound echoing throughout the empty gymnasium that is usually noisy with female students.

 

  
“Tell him...Miguel Caballero Rojo. Is. Dead. Meat.”

 

* * *

 

Inside the Rojo residence an agitated father could be heard yelling loudly at his son. So loud his wife had to hush him quiet for fear that everyone throughout the whole city could hear what he was saying to his son.

  
“Cariño. Darling, please, the neighbors can hear you…!”

  
She held her husband's arm back but was pushed away soon after. Miguel's father was fuming and beyond reasoning.

  
“MIGUEL. EVERY DAY. EVERY TIME. IT'S ALWAYS TROUBLE WITH YOU,”

  
Miguel's father was standing before the dinner table lecturing Miguel from across him. The modest amount of food and worn cutlery on the table was disarranged from the scuffle that occurred by his tall father. He was a spitting image of Miguel albeit a lot more older and a bit more prim and proper showing a sense of professionalism and modesty.

  
“THIS FAMILY IS BARELY SURVIVING SINCE I HAVE TO BRIBE THE POLICE EVERYTIME YOU RECKLESSLY GET INTO FIGHTS. IF NOT FOR YOU BEING MY ONLY SON I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU OUT THIS HOUSE IN A HEARTBEAT.”

Miguel felt a strong tinge of anguish snap inside him, further holding his head down. He tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut.

“PAPÁ! PLEASE STOP THIS!”

Miguel's younger sister stood in front of Miguel, her eyes still pink and puffy from crying but her eyes clearly showed a compassionate flame flicker before her father's sight.  
They were taken by surprise. Their home stood quietly still. The young little girl who always kept to the side and said nothing until spoken to was speaking back to her father. Furthermore, it was only just now that the folks saw the state of their daughter. Only Miguel knew what she was going through.

_Knock. Knock._

  
They all snap out of their senses and stare at the front door.  
Miguel's father huffs out in annoyance and begins to stride over to unlock the door,

“As if I need to be surprised by who that could be…”

  
“No! Don't open it… I will.”

  
Miguel rushes forward holding on to the door knob before his father could. He knew it was for him. It was the guys that his sister's gym teacher had threatened to call just before he had socked him right in the face. But then again it could be the bastard upperclassmen he had clocked out after witnessing them gang up on the new kid at his school. Gritting his teeth he opened the door ajar and peeked outside with his guard ever ready and his fist much more so.

  
“Miguel, pack your things. We're getting outta here.”

  
A chiselled blond man with his hands tucked playfully inside his red hoodie stood there with a big grin on his face.


	2. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not proofread yet, will edit some things later!
> 
> * Tablao = Flamenco Bar  
> * Tía & Tío = Aunt & Uncle  
> * Tortilla de patatas: A potato omelette  
> * Canelon: Cannelloni, a type of cyclindrical pasta stuffed with meat inside

**Chapter Two**  
**Barcelona**

* * *

 

“Aie, Jesús, Bob…”

  
Miguel breathed out a sigh of relief as he ruffled the back of his curly head of hair.  
Ynez peeked behind her tall brother afraid that her teacher might have come back for her,

  
“Who is it, Miguel…?”

  
Miguel shifts his back in an attempt to cover up the sight of his fellow fighting compadre, “ _Nobody_.”

“Ouch,” Bob chimed in.

Miguel took one last distasteful look at his parents showing the fire in his eyes. His mother hesitantly breaks eye contact while his father returned the same hard look in his eyes. It was obvious that his folks had enough of him in their life and Miguel felt the same way. Breaking away eye contact he softens his expression the moment he drops his gaze down towards his younger sister. No words were said but Ynez understood. He silently steps out the house he once called home and closed the creaky door behind him.

“Dude, what about your things?” Bob rushes after Miguel who began to walk away without a second thought.

“Don't need them.” Miguel replied with a furrowed brow.

They continued their way down the corridor connecting the houses to the old town's main square. They find a pile of discombobulated thugs squirming in pain among the cobble stone flooring. Miguel heard Bob proudly chuckle to himself, “Heard them talking about the Rojo’s and knew they were coming for you so I followed them.”

Miguel kicks over one of the thugs, growling slightly. He stares him down hard still feeling the anger and frustration from earlier. The thugs took off without question not wanting a second round of beatings.

The dimly lit corridor was still and quiet again.

  
“…….”

Miguel took a long breath of air.  
“So where are we going?" Miguel exhaled.  
Bob places a friendly hand on his shoulder,  
“Barcelona,” He pats his shoulder lightly,  
“But first, let's get us something good to eat! Your city has the best tapas I’ve heard, I gotta try some. In fact, I'm gonna try all of them. Oh and I'll treat you, don't worry. Just lead the way!”  
With another deep breath, Miguel continued forward on his journey with his unexpected travel companion.

  
"........"

  
“………..”

  
"You need more meat on your bones, Miguel! You're all height but no muscle!" Bob suddenly exclaims as he quickens his pace to get a good look at Miguel’s physique. Walking backwards he rubs his chin in thought,

  
"I wasn't kidding about seeing potential in you. I have THE perfect formula of speed and weight ready to be put in action! I won't charge you extra for my lessons either, just so long as you continue to be my sparring partner till the end!" Bob casually brings up his proposal as he turns back around soon spotting a bar with a moderately long line outside of it.  
"After we eat, we fight!" Bob stuck his hands excitedly back into his hoodie's pockets as he quickly stood in line beckoning Miguel to walk faster.  
A frustrated Miguel sighs heavily. Knowing he had no other choice now.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don't let go of my hand okay? You don't want the big bad wolf to come get you,”

Your big brother squeezes your small hand in his as you look at him with childish doubt.

  
“Ahaha, hey, we're almost there, see? There's the Sagrada  
Familía.”

  
You blinked in curiosity, “What's that?”

  
“It's the big church over there,”

He pauses and momentarily lets go of the handle of both your luggage and points at the tall cathedral monument while keeping your hand in his left.

  
“Oh. Is Auntie there?” You question aimlessly.

Your brother chuckles and shakes his head. You both take a left turn from the Hotel Wisteria towards the flowerbed displaying your aunt's well-known tablaos, ROSA FLAMENCO.

“I miss mama.” You spoke as you continue your way onwards.

Your brother responds with an airy hum.

“…I miss papa.” You were basically speaking to yourself now.

Your brother let out another sigh, although much more quiet. Sad, even. His eyes downcast.

“…It will only be for a few years. You'll make tons of friends at school, don't worry.” He tried to comfort you with the thought of a brand new school.

“I can't speak Spanish though.” You countered.

“No te preocupes! Don't worry!” He flashes you his quirky smile of his.

Finally at the entrance of your aunt's establishment you lift your little sundress as you skip over the welcome mat with your big brother still holding onto your tiny hand.

"Aieeee! My little darlings are here!” A melodious voice heavily accented sang out to acknowledge our presence.

A woman in a fiery red Flamenco dress taps her ebony heels against the floorboards and entrancing jingle of her gold earrings sound as she theatricality raises her hand towards us from the large floorboard stage. A guitar strums its last notes signalling the end of the song and the man dressed in black smiles warmly at us as he carefully props up his gilded black guitar on the wall. He walks with open and welcoming arms,

“I hope your trip went smoothly, Emilio.” He places a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

“My have you grown Emilio! Aiee, and look at you sweetheart,”

your aunt playfully pinches your rosy cheeks,

“how old are you now, (Y/N)?”

“ Ten.” You respond shyly as you rub your cheek.

“You look all grown up, Emilio, you must be eighteen by now, sí?”

His eyes squint into a smile. Your uncle reminisces on the summer days he and tía would pay your family visits. 

“Ehehe, yes, tío.” Emilio proudly puffs his chest.

“Aie. You must be tired! Entre por favor! Come in I'll show you to your room. Go unpack and we'll talk more later during lunch. We made your favourite tortilla de patatas and canelon! ”

He takes our luggage and leads us away to the back room. Emilio lets go of his grip on you finally letting you free. Your brother and uncle were too engrossed in conversation to have notice that you had fallen behind. You stayed behind looking around the large room. The warm lights glow from the chandeliers above you and a large collection of decorative plates, bottles and portraits hang on the walls and coloumns around you. You admire the change of scenery. You've never been in a place like this. It was exciting, overwhelming even. 

The clicking of heels on the polished floor catches you from your daydream. Your aunt winks at you as you unknowingly found yourself gawk at her flamboyant dress. The elegant waves of red fabric twist as she turns and walks toward you. You were about to ask her about it before a loud customer burst through the entrance. Your aunt seemed to know this man, furrowing her brow. She turns back to you and gives you a strained smile gently pushing you toward the back rooms. Auntie’s cheery demeanour she had minutes ago had vanished. Worry and concern bubbled within you as you stood staring at the back room. Should you call for big brother? 

You take another look back at your aunt not sure what to do. You held your breath as you battled your inner thoughts. 

Not a second longer you run back to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't realized yet, Miguel is only 15 in the early portion of the plot and young Bob here is a year older. I will be writing the plot within the Tekken series order of TK6, TKTT2 & TK7 including plot in before and inbetween games.


End file.
